Changes
by AmericanPi
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Thirteen-year-old Mizuki Slater of District 2 has a happy life. She fits in nicely with the nerds at school. She has a loving family. She lives without fear of the Games. But changes come for Mizuki when she unexpectedly becomes a tribute in the 29th Annual Hunger Games. Scared but not backing down, can she survive? Partial SYOT closed, but readers are appreciated!
1. 1

"Mizuki! Breakfast!" my father calls from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I yell, not looking up from my biology textbook. I can't go down to eat now, not when I'm reading ahead for science class. I've read this chapter on the human skeletal system before, but it's just so fascinating that I have to read it again. I dive back into my studying, quickly losing track of time.

"Mizuki, come downstairs!" my mother calls, and I groan.

"I'm not hungry!" I answer, hoping that it'll get them off my back. I really am not hungry - I ate a granola bar this morning when I woke up - and I'm too engrossed in my reading to go to breakfast anyways.

I hear footsteps approaching, and I try to ignore them. Then the door to my room opens, and my older sister walks in.

"Hey little sis," Kazue says. "Whatcha up to?"

I look up. Even if she's here to interrupt my studying, I don't have it in me to ask her to go away. Kazue and I are very close, after all. Just like me, she wants to be a doctor, but a pediatrician rather than an orthopedist. And she's fun, not annoying like my parents or rowdy like my younger brothers. Not that I hate my family or anything. We get along just fine, but Kazue is the one who understands me the most.

"Reading," I say with a smile, plopping my highlighter down onto the biology textbook. "Do I have to go down to breakfast? I know that's what you came here for."

"Clever, as always," Kazue says with a smile. "Why don't you bring your textbook downstairs? You can read while you eat."

I frown. "Dad won't like that," I say. "Can you tell everyone that I'll be down in five minutes? I'll definitely be there this time, I swear."

"Come on Mizuki, it's Reaping Day," Kazue says, squeezing my shoulder. "You'll need energy for later today. Just come eat breakfast with us and after that you can do what you want until the Reaping, 'kay?"

"Alright," I mutter, still not happy about my reading being interrupted. "But I'm bringing the textbook. Dad won't like it but I was just at a cool part."

"Come on, then," Kazue says, and I stand up to follow her downstairs, my biology textbook tucked under my arm.

"Remind me to call Diana's house in a bit," I say. "Maybe she can hang out with me and Carlos and the rest of us before the Reaping."

"She'll probably be at the Academy, sending off our chosen volunteers," Kazue says as we walk.

"Oh, right," I say, frowning slightly. "We'll train with her, then. Dad!"

"What is it, dear?" Dad asks as Kazue and I enter the kitchen. He's at the dining table with Mom, Yuuta, and Yuuma.

"After breakfast can I hang out with my friends?" I say. "I was thinking I could call Diana's house, and if she's at the Academy I can call Gaia instead and see what she's up to."

"Sure, as long as you help clean up and don't read while you eat," Dad says.

"Dammit," I mutter. "Alright, it's a deal."

I put my textbook on the floor and sit down, joining Kazue and the rest of my family at the dining table. Breakfast goes fine until Yuuma starts kicking me under the table.

"Stop kicking me," I say to my eight-year-old brother.

"Okay," he says, though he flashes his twin a cheeky grin. He stops kicking me under the table and starts chewing with his mouth open instead. I drop my spoon and glare at him. Yuuta lets out an obnoxious laugh.

"Boys, that's enough," Mom says. The twins quiet down, and I smile gratefully at my mother.

With everyone's help, breakfast is soon done and cleaned up, and I pick up my textbook. I make my way to the phone and call Diana's house.

_Please be home, please be home, _I think as Diana's mother picks up the phone.

"It's Mizuki," I say. "Can I talk to Diana?"

"I'm sorry, but Diana is at the Academy," Mrs. Stone says, and I let out an annoyed sigh. Why is she always training? Can't she see that there are better things in life than the Games?

"Her father drove her there earlier today," Diana's mother continues. "Since she's in the top five, she'll be there for the Reaping Day Luncheon as well. I can take a message to her when she comes back, though."

"Don't bother," I mutter, hanging up. Mom squeezes my shoulder.

"Do you think you could've been more polite?" she asks.

"We've known each other forever," I say with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to see what Gaia is up to and ask if we can go to the Academy for a few hours."

"I thought you wanted to study," Kazue pipes up from her seat at the dining table.

"Diana is more important," I say with a wave of my hand. I realize what I've said and glance at my sister with wide eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I say quickly. I hurry out of the kitchen before anyone can say anything else.

I walk up the stairs, shaking my head. I think everyone knows that I like Diana as more than a friend at this point. _Stupid me, _I think as I reach my room and tuck my textbook into my backpack. I'd ask Diana out and just get this awkwardness over with, but the truth is that I'm terrified of losing that dummy. I still haven't convinced her to not volunteer for the Games.

I let out a huff and pack my bag before going back downstairs. Hopefully Carlos and Taiga are with Gaia right now. That way, all four of us can hang out together. And hopefully convince Diana to do something other than train for today.

* * *

**A/N: I tend to lose motivation if I'm just working on one story, so this is a shorter SYOT I'll be working on alongside my main SYOT. Welcome everyone to **_**Changes**_**, the revamp of my discontinued story **_**Raindrops**_**.**

**Like **_**Raindrops**_**, this is a partial SYOT that is entirely from the POV of one character. As you can see, though, this time our main character is Mizuki Slater. She's still the District 2 Female, but she isn't a self-insert because last time I couldn't emotionally handle putting a character based on myself through the Hunger Games. Mizuki is not guaranteed to win these Games - if she doesn't win, the main story will end and there will be an epilogue containing the Victor.**

**Submissions are open for the remaining twenty-three tributes who will go into the 29th Games alongside Mizuki. I don't have many rules because I'm willing to take any tribute I get, but please visit my profile for submission guidelines. The submission deadline is Friday, December 20th, 2019 for the District 2 Male slot and Friday, February 7th, 2020 for all other tribute slots.**

**I still have all the forms I received for **_**Raindrops**_**, so if you want your **_**Raindrops **_**submission(s) in this story, you don't have to send a new form. Simply let me know that you want them in and I'll take them, with or without modifications.**

**Careers have been established, but this story isn't canon-compliant.**

**Here's the Google Form, which is also on my profile (remember to remove the spaces): forms . gle/3yNethWUu5aqHxyP8**

**Unlike last time, I have a pretty solid plan with the structure and pacing of this story, and I'm shooting for an update schedule of twice a month.**

**I'm going to include one Chapter Question per chapter this time around, and I'd appreciate if you could answer them in your reviews but you don't have to.**

_**Chapter Question: What are your first impressions on Mizuki?**_

**Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**I'll see you all hopefully soon!**


	2. 2

I knock on the door to Gaia's house, which, like Diana's house, is just a short walk from where I live. Gaia's guardian, an older woman named Titania, opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hello, Mizuki, my dear," she says. "Come in, come in! Gaia, Carlos, and Taiga are all upstairs. Should I get them for you?"

"That would be great," I say with a grin as I step into the house. As Titania closes the door, Taiga bounds down the stairs and waves at me.

"Hi Mizuki!" they say, skidding to a stop in front of me. "We were just about to call you and ask you to come over."

"What are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Nothing much," Taiga answers as Gaia starts walking down the stairs. "Hey Gaia, Mizuki's here."

"Hello," Gaia says with a wave. "Did you want to hang out here or swing by the Academy to see what Diana's up to?"

"You read my mind," I say with a grin. "Where's Carlos? If it's okay with him I was thinking we could all go to the Academy for a bit."

"Right here," Carlos says as he joins Gaia on the stairs. "What was this about the Academy?"

"Mizuki was just suggesting that we all drop by the Academy," Taiga says, shrugging. "I don't mind going, because we've been sitting here for a while anyways."

"I guess it can't hurt to go there for an hour or so," Gaia says. "What do you think, Carlos?"

"If Titania can drive us, then sure," Carlos says with a smile. "We'd probably only stay there for a few hours, though, because we need to get ready for the Reaping."

"It's settled, then," I say, grinning as I clasp my hands together. I turn to Titania as my friends all gather downstairs. "Titania, can you drive us to the Academy please? We promise we won't stay there long."

"Sure, just one of you let me know when you're ready to leave," Titania says. "Let me get my keys while everyone gets ready, and then we'll be off."

District 2's main Academy is too far away to reach comfortably on foot, but driving there only takes twenty minutes. My friends and I chat on the way there.

"I wish they didn't stop giving us homework just because it's Games season," I say as I sit with Gaia, Carlos, and Taiga in Titania's car.

"Wow, nerd," Taiga says jokingly. "Even I don't look forward to homework."

"It's just that some people like me don't watch the Games much, and I end up having less things to do when I have no homework," I say.

"I watch the Games a lot so I appreciate not having homework, but I get what you mean," Carlos says.

"Can't you use the extra time to read ahead or look into your career plans, or something?" Gaia asks.

"I suppose," I say with a shrug. "I appreciate the routine homework brings, though. In any case, I can't wait until the Games season is over. I've never been that interested in them anyways."

"Then why do you spend so much time at the Academy?" Carlos asks.

"Because Diana's there, duh," Taiga quips. I punch them lightly on the arm, and they shut up.

The Academy is buzzing with activity when we arrive, which is understandable considering that today is Reaping Day. Still, we find Diana relatively easily. She's at the popular throwing knives station of Center D, the facility designated for twelve-to-fourteen-year-olds. I smile, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Diana could've chosen Center A, which is restricted to the top ten Academy trainees, because she's in fifth place. But the fact that she's training in Center D shows that she was expecting us.

"Diana, hey!" I yell, waving at her. Diana throws one last knife, landing a bullseye, before turning to us and waving at us. She talks to the knife-throwing trainer, who allows her out of the knife-throwing range.

"Hi guys," Diana says, approaching us. "I wasn't sure whether you were going to come train with me or do your usual nerdy things."

"Well, we've already done nerdy things today, so we thought we could come see what you were up to," I say with a smile. "Do you want to grab desserts with us? I haven't been to the Snowflake Dessert Lounge in ages."

"Sorry, I'm still trying to avoid super unhealthy food," Diana says. "And I'd rather stay here and keep training. I may not have been chosen to volunteer this year, but if I win the Games next year I'll still become Panem's youngest Victor!"

"Yeah, about that," I say harshly, crossing my arms. "I was hoping you'd have changed your mind by now."

"Of course not!" Diana exclaims. "Mizuki, we've been over this before and I'm not going to give up on my dream of winning the Hunger Games. Come on, I know it's a bit crowded here so maybe I can race you guys up the climbing wall."

"Diana, I was really hoping we could do something other than train for once," I say with a sigh. "There are other things in life besides the Hunger Games, you know!"

"Did you come all the way here just to stop me from training?" Diana asks, hurt evident in her eyes. "If you did, I'm sorry. I thought we could train together, which would be fun, but I guess that's not happening today."

"No, I just-" I start yelling as Diana rolls her eyes. "You idiot! If you volunteer for the Hunger Games you're just gonna die!"

I realize my mistake as soon as the words are out of my mouth, but it's too late to take them back. Diana turns back to me coldly.

"I didn't know that my first friend had such little faith in me," she mutters angrily before stomping away towards the jogging track.

I watch her leave, my heart sinking into my stomach. I was really hoping I could at least convince Diana to do something other than train for today. Instead, I may have lost her as a friend.

_Why couldn't you have just watched your mouth? _I think angrily to myself as I hurry to the bathroom, ignoring the concerned looks from my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Almost all tribute slots are still open, so please consider submitting! This story will be entirely from Mizuki's POV, but I am taking tributes first-come-first-served and there is no limit to how many tributes one person may submit. Please visit my profile for available tribute slots as well as the tribute form, which can also be found at forms . gle/3yNethWUu5aqHxyP8 (remember to remove the spaces). The submission deadline is Friday, February 7th, 2020.**

_**Chapter Question: What do you think about Mizuki's relationship with Diana?**_

**Please feel free to leave any and all feedback in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day! I'll see you all hopefully soon!**


	3. 3

I sit against the door of a bathroom stall and take deep breaths. Despite my best efforts, tears are still streaming down my face. I should have known… I should have realized that there was a growing rift between me and Diana, and done my best to repair it. Instead, I kept pushing what I wanted onto her until everything just exploded in my face.

_I don't want our friendship to be over, but I wouldn't be surprised if it is, _I think sadly as I grab another tissue from the box next to me and blow my nose.

"Mizuki?"

That's Gaia's voice. I could really use some comfort right now, so I respond.

"Hey Gaia, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you?" my friend asks gently. "If you need some time to yourself that's okay too, but let me know if you need anything."

I smile. Gaia is always so sweet and kind, unlike me. I may be the extraverted leader-like figure in my friend group, but Gaia is the eldest and always has great advice.

"I don't know," I say, bundling up my used tissues and throwing them in the trash. "I just don't want Diana volunteering for the Games and throwing her life away, but I could've gone about it better. Now I think she doesn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"We don't know that," Gaia says. "Maybe all of us just need some time to calm down. Maybe after some time has passed, you can talk to Diana and say you're sorry and that you still want to be friends. I'm sure she'll understand because you two have been friends for so long."

"I hope," I sigh. "But this has been going on for a while now - Diana wanting to volunteer when I don't want her to, I mean. What if she decides that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I keep getting in her way?"

"I don't think Diana would stop being friends with you over that," Gaia says. "If she's really your friend, she'll understand that you're only trying to stop her from going into the Games because you care about her."

"What if she doesn't, though?" I fret. "And what if she decides that she still wants to go into the Games and won't change her mind no matter what I say?"

"Hmm, that'd be a problem, but I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," Gaia says. "Do you want to stay here and train, or go to the Snowflake Dessert Lounge? I think we should give Diana some time to herself for now so we can all cool down. You can apologize to her and sort things out with her after the Reaping."

"Alright," I say, smiling slightly from my friend's comfort. "As for training or desserts, why not both? Since we're here already we can train for about thirty minutes, and then grab a dessert."

"Sounds good," Gaia says, and I hear shuffling as she walks out of the restroom. "I'll let Carlos and Taiga know that you'll be right out."

"Thanks, Gaia," I say, standing up slowly and wiping away my last tears. "Tell Carlos and Taiga to meet me at the throwing stars. It'd be nice to work on my aim and stuff, take my mind off everything."

"Alright, we'll meet you there."

I wait until Gaia has left the restroom before stepping out of the stall and heading to the sink to wash the remnants of my crying session away. Truth to be told, I prefer working with knives, but I'm not sure if I can handle that crowded station right now.

Just as planned, my friends and I train for thirty minutes and then grab some food at the Snowflake Dessert Lounge. I feel a twinge of sadness at Diana not being with us, but Gaia, Carlos, and Taiga help distract me from my worries. When it's time for us to get ready for the Reaping, Gaia calls her guardian to pick us up and send us home.

I arrive back at my house with plenty of time to spare, but I still make sure to greet my family and then go upstairs to my room to change. Kazue and I share a room, so we end up getting into our Reaping outfits together.

"I've always thought Alice blue looked great on you," Kazue says with a smile as she puts a pink accessory into her hair.

"Ugh, dresses are annoying, but I see what you mean," I say, grinning as I plop down onto my bed. "Are you ready to go down?"

"Just a minute," Kazue says, smoothing out her pink dress, which is considerably frillier than mine. "You know that I like to look pretty."

"Well, you do you," I say with a chuckle. "I'm just fine with looking okay and presentable if I'm Reaped and get to go on stage a bit."

"Ooh, I hope you get Reaped," Kazue gushes. "Imagine being on stage with everyone's eyes on you as you get your moment of fame before Athena volunteers! I know that I would love it, at least."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty neat if I was Reaped," I say with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: This story is now closed, so thank you all for your submissions! The final tribute list can be found on my profile, but I'll also put it here.**

Tributes:  
(Female/Male indicates the gender the tribute was Reaped as and not necessarily their actual gender)

District 1 Female: **Bree Jansun**, age 12 (submitted by IIJamesII)  
District 1 Male: **Serpentine Dravil**, age 18 (submitted by 66samvr)

District 2 Female: **Mizuki Slater**, age 13 (created by me, AmericanPi)  
District 2 Male: **Vitya Flynn**, age 18 (submitted by laelarra)

District 3 Female: **Tasha Novell**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 3 Male: **Electro Qual**, age 12 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 4 Female: **Aldoria Ades**, age 12 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 4 Male: **Harbor Pellican**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 5 Female: **Zippina Darwin**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 5 Male: **Julian Day**, age 17 (submitted by spaceMars)

District 6 Female: **Ebony Dorle**, age 17 (submitted by DragonoftheStars1429)  
District 6 Male: **Alethio Carr**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 7 Female: **Acacia Oakes**, age 14 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 7 Male: **Zephyr McKinnon**, age 13 (submitted by Golden Moon Huntress)

District 8 Female: **Chantilly Weaver**, age 16 (submitted by notthebrave)  
District 8 Male: **Sash Raish**, age 15 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 9 Female: **Kyva Farro**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 9 Male: **Thomas Collins**, age 18 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 10 Female: **Jayla Horstow**, age 14 (submitted by IIJamesII)  
District 10 Male: **Alberto Barbera**, age 16 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 11 Female: **Felicity Tiffins**, age 18 (submitted by LordShiro)  
District 11 Male: **Sporos Trail**, age 14 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)

District 12 Female: **Argentina Macri-Kirchner**, age 12 (submitted by santiago. poncini20)  
District 12 Male: **Arvo Ligeit**, age 17 (submitted by tristes7)

_**Chapter Question: Do you think Mizuki's friendship with Diana is over?**_

**Please feel free to leave any and all feedback in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day! I'll see you all hopefully soon!**


	4. 4

The drive to the Reaping takes around fifteen minutes, with my mother at the wheel of the family van, my father on the passenger side, and my siblings and I in the back. Along the way, my parents talk about our President's health and how it may impact this year's Games. Kazue, talkative as ever, chimes in occasionally, while I mostly stay quiet and just listen because I've never been that interested in politics. I do somewhat wonder what would happen if Waterson died, though.

We arrive at the parking lots set up for the Reaping and then walk towards Agora Square, the central place in District 2 where the Reaping is held every year. I hold Yuuma's hand, keeping watch of him, while Kazue holds the hand of our other brother Yuuta. I try not to notice the way some of the people around us give us second glances as we walk. Me and my family do indeed have darker skin than most of District 2, with my mother having light tan skin, my father's skin being dark brown, and my siblings and I having skin tones that are various shades in between. But really, it's definitely not unheard of for dark-skinned people to live in Two so I wish our appearance was less of a big deal.

"Do you remember what to do from last year, Mizuki dear?" Mom asks as we approach Agora Square.

"I do," I say with a confident smile. "I'll stand with the thirteen-year-old girls this time around but I'll still meet you all at our car after the Reaping is over."

"Right," Mom says as we reach the place where we go our separate ways for the event. She gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later. You too, Kazue, go find your friends."

I give my father, brothers, and sister hugs before getting in line with some other thirteen-year-old girls. Gaia, Taiga, and Carlos don't check into this section, so I'm alone for now, though Gaia spots me on her way to the section of fourteen-year-old girls and waves at me. I wave back happily, though I wish Diana was here…

I check in with my name and get my finger pricked, which brings tears to my eyes but I've always had a pretty high pain tolerance. I stand into the section of thirteen-year-old girls and don't see Diana even as the Reaping begins.

At four, the Mayor takes the stage to introduce the audience to the Hunger Games. I've seen the video many times before, and I zone out a little until the Mayor introduces the two mentors who will work with the tributes this year. District 2, being a Career District, has five Victors, more than any other District. This year's Mentors are Valor Smith, the legendary Victor of the 2nd Games, and Julia Yamaguchi, the powerful Victor of the 24th Games. Valor and Julia sit in chairs set up on the stage.

With the Victors introduced, the Mayor welcomes the escort to have the floor. Honoria Marcus strides confidently onto the stage, and the District gives her a big round of applause. The middle-aged woman, who if I remember correctly has been District 2's escort since the very first Games, is a person who always commands the utmost respect from everyone around her. She's a bit intimidating this year in her dark gray suit and golden tie, though her maroon updo and light blue skin are familiar.

"Hello, District 2," Honoria says once the applause has died down. "As many of you know already, I'm Honoria Marcus, and I'm proud to be your escort for the 29th Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I join in with another round of applause that quickly dies down as Honoria continues.

"Let us now proceed with the Reaping and meet our two tributes," she says. "District 2, it's time to find out which two brave young people will be competing in the Hunger Games, the greatest and most honorable event in our proud nation of Panem. And, since we have started with the girls for the past twenty-nine years, I shall continue the tradition of Ladies First."

I watch as Honoria strides over to the Reaping Bowl with the girls' names. She dips her hand into the middle of the paper slips before choosing one and walking purposefully back to the microphone. She opens the slip of paper and I wonder who'll be the one who gets to go on stage before Athena Skyler volunteers.

"Mizuki Slater!"

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see, but if you've checked my profile and other stories, you'll understand what's been happening. I hope this story will be a nice coping mechanism for everything that's been going on in my life.**

_**Chapter Question: What do you think of Honoria, the District 2 Escort?**_

**Please feel free to leave any and all feedback in the reviews. Thanks for reading, and see you all hopefully soon!**


End file.
